


El digivice de Jun

by Angelique_Kaulitz



Series: El digimundo de Jun [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Partnership, Siblings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz
Summary: Fue en la primavera del 2003, en un día cualquiera, que Jun se convirtió en una Niña Elegida.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya & Motomiya Jun
Series: El digimundo de Jun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953784
Kudos: 3





	El digivice de Jun

Fue en los albores de la primavera del 2003.

El día no había empezado como uno memorable en la vida de Jun, no parecía más que otro de esos días del calendario sin acontecimientos. A ese día lo había presidido una semana desgastante y lo seguiría una semana tranquila —considerando que era el inicio de la _Golden Week_ y la mayoría de sus actividades estaban suspendidas— por lo que estaba destinado a pasar sin pena ni gloria.

La mañana la había hallado en su cama, perezosa, sin intenciones de levantarse para preparar el desayuno.

Si bien era turno de _Daisuke_ de hacerse cargo de la comida en base al... acuerdo que tenían sobre los quehaceres del hogar, y teóricamente ella no tendría que sentirse obligada, él _jamás_ en su vida se había despertado temprano en una semana de receso. Así que, sí, si Jun se levantaba, sabía que terminaría preparando el desayuno para los dos.

_(Podría no hacerlo, desde luego, pero luego se enfrentaría a los ojos de borrego degollado de Daisuke y de su digimon —el digimon era lo letal— y se sentiría culpable. Terminaría cediendo. Y sintiéndose derrotada._

_Era un truco inquietantemente efectivo, a la vez que irritante)._

Recordaba que había estirado la mano en busca de su teléfono, que siempre dejaba en su mesa de noche con un mensaje para Momoe en la punta de los dedos, cuando notó que la pantalla de su computadora portátil estaba encendida y que estaba sin batería.

Ella estaba segura que había apagado la computadora la noche anterior. Se giró en la cama, protestando por su torpeza, y tras el movimiento escuchó el ruido de algo sólido golpearse contra el suelo.

El móvil con el que hablaba con Momoe había caído detrás de la mesita de noche.

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, exasperada.

Un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó. El siguiente, la sulfuró. Para el tercero, ya se deshacía de las sábanas que le enredaban las piernas y salía de la cama a trompicones.

—Voy, voy… ¡ _Ya voy_!

Por supuesto, tal como imaginaba, detrás de la puerta de su habitación estaba el digimon que Daisuke había presentado oficialmente en su casa el primero de enero, diciendo que estaba cansado de tener secretos y fingir.

( _No como si fuera un gran secreto para nadie en ese momento, dados todos los eventos del día final de diciembre. Y para ella nunca había sido un buen secreto para empezar; Jun podía vivir en su mundo y ser algo egocéntrica pero ella no era ciega ni sorda, muchas gracias._

_Y Daisuke era un pésimo actor._

_La única gracia salvadora, además de que Jun había logrado un autógrafo de Yamato, fue que la joven pelirroja que había visto salir con él —Sora— le había prometido conseguirle unas entradas para el próximo concierto. Aparentemente había descubierto que Yamato le debía una cita por cubrirlo en algunas de sus aventuras misteriosas y quería saldar la deuda. La expresión en el rostro de Yamato no había tenido precio. Fue el mejor día de la vida)._

—Daisuke me dijo que me fuera —protestó el digimon, acongojado. Y Jun era débil a los ojos grandes de cachorro.

—Es un tonto —aseguró, automática—. No le hagas caso cuando habla, yo jamás lo hago.

Chibimon, a pesar de las quejas que pudiese esbozar del comportamiento de su hermano, obviamente lo adoraba. Era algo que tenía en común.

—¿Vas a preparar el desayuno?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Encontraría una forma de venganza. Pronto—. Ya me levanté.

El digimon festejó, antes de seguirla hacia la cocina.

Chibimon estaba siempre con Daisuke. Cuando su hermano se marchaba. no solía salir del cuarto de Daisuke —generalmente se la pasaba jugando videojuegos— pero a veces, si estaba con ánimos de socializar y aburrido, salía para hablar con Jun.

—¿Quieres algo en particular pa-

La mitad de la palabra se le quedó en la punta de la lengua cuando una luz azul brillante, desconocida, inundó la habitación por el más breve de los segundos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Tu cuarto —dijo Chibimon—… Es la luz del Mundo Digital.

—¿La luz del...? ¿La _luz_ del Mundo _Digital_? —cuestionó. Jun no se molestó en preguntarle cómo lo había notado o qué esperaba que hiciera con esa información —. ¿Te refieres a ese mundo al que Daisuke fue en diciembre con Oikawa y los otros niños?

—¡Es mi mundo! —manifestó Chibimon. Todo su interés por desayunar había desaparecido—. Tenemos que ir a ver si la puerta está abierta. ¡Llamemos a Daisuke! ¡ _Daisuke_! ¡Daisuke, ven! ¡Es la puerta!

**.**

* * *

**.**

Fue en los albores de la primavera tardía del 2003.

El día no había empezado como uno memorable en la vida de Jun, no lucía más que como otro día que se perdía entre los demás en rutinaria existencia. A media mañana el brillo de una luz en su habitación le quebró la rutina y su hermano —somnoliento, apenas despierto— había entrado al dormitorio con la expresión irritada de quien se despertó violentamente de un buen sueño.

Jun podría haber simpatizado con él... pero _Daisuke le debía un desayuno_.

—¿Estás seguro que viste una luz?

—La _vimos_ —insistió Chibimon, haciendo énfasis en el plural—. Fue como la luz que sale cuando ustedes viajan al Mundo Digital por la sala de computación.

Jun, que no tenía idea de cómo era esa luz ni si realmente se parecía a lo que había visto, solo podía describir un destello azul que le nubló la mirada por un breve segundo y que luego había desparecido.

—No hay nada aquí —dijo Daisuke.

¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Ella no tenía _idea_.

Jun lo miró. —¿No tienes a tu amigo pelirrojo que es un genio? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a _él_?

—¡No voy a molestarlo porque viste una luz que _podría_ ser como la del Mundo Digital pero no lo sabes!

—¡No sé cómo es porque _nunca_ he ido al Mundo Digital! ¡Solamente los vi desaparecer y reaparecer a ustedes en diciembre!

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, sin ceder.

Chibimon se quedó entre los dos, mirándolos alternadamente.

—¿Alguno de ustedes está escuchando el pitido? —curioseó el digimon.

Daisuke parpadeó.

—Creí que era sólo yo —admitió Jun. Llevaba unos segundos preguntándose si estaba enloqueciendo.

—¡Suena como el tuyo, Dai! —Daisuke protestó que no podía ser el suyo porque el digivice estaba en su cinturón pero Chibimon lo ignoró y saltó hacia su cama sin preámbulo. Jun tuvo el impulso de pedirle que no lo hiciera, que no revolviera las sábanas, que tuviera algo de respeto, pero antes de que _pudiera_ decir algo, Daisuke se movió para buscar debajo de la cama.

—¿Qué...?

—¡Suena como un digivice! —exclamó su hermano, que nunca daba explicaciones coherentes—. Suena como que ya eres una de nosotros.

—¿Una... qué?

Jun culparía su falta de comprensión al hecho de no haber descansado bien pero, honestamente, le habían dicho más de una vez que podía ser bastante obtusa.

—¡Una _Niña Elegida_!

Chibimon alzó los bracitos azulados, triunfal, y Jun parpadeó cuando vio que estaba sosteniendo algo muy parecido a su teléfono entre sus manos. No... era diferente. Reconocía la forma, definitvamente. Había visto el mismo aparato antes...

—Eso es un digivice D-3 —dijo Daisuke, que no solía dar explicaciones jamás y por eso era terrible en ellas. Sonaba entre orgulloso y aterrado.

El D-3 era color blanco y magenta.

_Lo primero que pensó fue: Oh._

_Lo segundo: A m o ese color._

_Y lo tercero: —¿Y… dónde está mi digimon?_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Fue en los albores de la primavera del 2003, en un día cualquiera de una primavera que llegó tarde, que Jun se convirtió en una Niña Elegida.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado en ff en enero del 2020.


End file.
